clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PabloDePablo
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, PabloDePablo! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! WOOT Hi PablodePablo! Ur awesome! Thx for joining. Remember to write ads down on the ad page. Waddle On -Brookelas Yay! Yay you joined!!!! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 22:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, guys! My page is still being built, but soon there will be a buddy list! I will Sign! And I can Make You A Signature! XD--:EuropeaTalk to me 23:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Pablodepablo When is ur first party gonna be? Thanks, Europa! PabloDePablo 23:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) IDK, but I think on Friday. Let me know what your 2 favorite colors are on my talk but it may get done tomorrow--:EuropeaTalk to me 23:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Party Make sure to put the party on the ad page. Won't let me. I guess I will put an ad here until I can. WACKY WIKI WORLD WELCOME PARTY! Date: September 12th Time: 3:00 PM Central, 1:00 Penguin Standard Time. Server: Snow Cap Place: My igloo on map. Yup, I made it happen today! Try to attend! Ad So, it wont work on the ad page? Tell the ad to me and I'll put it in for you. lawl! The ad is on my comment which I put in your comment. Starts on WACKY, ends on map! Hmmmm Well actually it is not on the ad page. But tell me the ad and I will put it in for you. -Brookelas --PabloDePablo 14:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas and Europea..... Meet me on Snow Cap in 9 minutes! Party U can't hav ur party today because ppl need a little more of a warning. Maybe on Saturday? -Brookelas Hey, PDP! I remember you with Hat Pop, HHS, Sharkbate, and I! Name's Dojonub. Hey! Hi, Jaller2/Dojonub! I see you have heard of Bioncle, the coolest LEGO line ever. :) Yes i do. You could tell by name. :) Could you help me with some templates? I don't know where to get them. Which ones? Templates The Super Smash Bros. template, puffle lover, and blue team template. I don't really know, but ask this user, he mae at least one of the templates you mentioned. Hey, Europea! Can you meet me on server Snow Cap in a few minutes? We can meet at the Puffle Circus. Brookelas, you can come too, along with Dojonub! my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas Pic -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 22:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--PabloDePablo 22:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) do you have pizza No, but I have extra pasta sauce! --PabloDePablo 22:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) like it Your Poster Thank you, IceanatorShop Staff I don't know how to place in on the page! Sorry, but I'm sorta new around here.... Click "Edit this Page" and copy paste onto your page. --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! '( |Edit Count)' 13:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Rainbow Puffle Here. -iPeng WOW --PabloDePablo 20:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC)! Hello! Hi! I'm Spongebobrocks09, or SBR09, as my nickname. I see you are new, and I will tell you about me. *I'm male. *I like Spongebob, iCarly, and I am addicted to NFL Football. *My name on Club Penguin is 07sandy, and my outfit is a yellow hat, red sunglasses, and a black hoodie. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 23:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Wall of friendship I think it's not up to me, you should ask Seahorseruler. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) WAT??? UR PARTY IS CANCELED????? U gotta be kidding me. R U sure we can't hav a small party? Sorry, but I found Fanon and to be honest, '''I like CPFW more!' --PabloDePablo 21:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) BUT! I CHANGED ALL MY PLANS JUST TO COME TO UR PARTY!!!!!!!!! PLZ TELL ME U WILL STILL HAV IT! I HAVE PLANS ON CPFW! I CAN DO THE PARTY LATER, OK fine! thx for messing my plans up! I'm sorry, but my mind is made up! --PabloDePablo GEEZ!!!! WEN U HAV A PARTY, U KEEP IT, U DONT CHANGE PLANS, WITH SHARK IT WAS DIFFERENT THOUGH! HE REALLY HAD PLANS! 21:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC)? Please lay off the messages for a while. P.S.: I DO HAVE PLANS. CPW DOES NOT HAVE TO BE MY ONLY WIKI PLACE! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I TRIED TO STOP EXPLORER FROM INSULTING THIS WIKI! Razorbeak Racers I'm currently blocked on fanon (my IP was used by SN) but sure, I want to be in it! My wiki My Lulz 23:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) APPROVED! --PabloDePablo 23:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! Wanna Meet? Hi, Wanna Meet Ya? Wanna? If You Wanna Meet At Cp Im On Server Mukluk Oka? Soo Meet Ya!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Want to help? It's like the Bakugan Fanon. http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_WikiAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Do really we need an article on all of those flavours? This one is better, deal with it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 23:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Evar herd of merging? You're turning into a baww-fest, and I do agree with HF. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 00:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry to Inform you, but... Your role in Sharkbate's movie has been deleted. Reason: Club Penguin no longer has a storm outside of the Dojo, so I had to change the movie's plot and name. There are some new roles available. My apologies. This is a party !!! Re:Central US Time 8:00am Central US Time, reply to your answer to the Penguin-birthday-slash-winter-party !! Party Reminder Brookelas Christmas Party Brookelas CP News! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Yummy! Cheerleader: Here is the nice Pink dress! Rory: Here is the Black Puffle rock you ordered! ***Black Puffle Rock) And here is your igloo!! Be sure to decorate it however you want then add it on the map! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 04:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 22:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,PabloDePablo! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 01:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I am in a Reviewed by you!! This user is in a Kewlmann22's Reviewed By You! Click HERE! to see the Reviewed By You! Thanks!! Kewlmann22 21:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Kewlmann22 :)))))) Olympics Remember to come to IRC at Saturday at 10:00 AM Centeral Time! Olympics! YOU CANT MISS THEM AS U VOLENTEERED WITH THE IGLOO!Please remember to come! Waddle On! Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I Hate Non-members Why do you keep earasing the thing I keep writing its true anyway "non-members are to be hated" -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I do not Hate Non-members completely! Well I do not hate them completly I may''' not hate rare non-members', but un-rare non-members I hate those! -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you have anything against members like me? Don't you get it un-rare non-members are pleading for CP to give them more items plus they do not do any efforts, Members like me '''pay' which means un-rare non-members don't do anything like pay to unlock or to be a member or even create a penguin earlier!-Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 02:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Link The link. Click it and then click the icon in the bottom right corner. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 00:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I am afraid it is impossible to defeat (or PWN) the pwnsome ninja bunny master of all time. --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 11:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey My party will be at 2:00 PM Central Time, just so you know. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 00:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Team for Party Your on the Blue Team, along with Hal, CPM and SpideyKom. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Okay, pick one, please. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 21:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember, the party is in about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there. Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote hey pablo rc and me miss you when are you coming back to the dragon ball wiki chat Clan Here's the pic of the group ur making: --RC43 20:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) IT'S ME, CARTOON44 DUDE, THIS IS ME CARTOON. PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE ON BTFF WIKI TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE STILL ACTIVE. :) I want to talk to you. I really want mah buddy back.